charlie_murderfandomcom-20200214-history
The Angel of Chaos
The Angel of Chaos is the entity Paul Bitterman sold his soul to. He is also the true final boss of the game. He is the true architect behind the Zombie Apocalypse. He is likely a fallen Angel, like the type who sided with Lucifer during his ill-fated revolt. Description The Angel of Chaos makes a brief jump scare appearance first in Hermit's Refuge Cave, but doesn't reveal his identity as of yet. Only after collecting all of Smockula's pieces and traversing the deepest depths of the Netherlands will the player see him once again. Entering this area of the Netherlands will also reveal that it was him all along who has been messaging your phone under the guise of 'a friend.' Late in the game he texts you to tell you that he is not your friend. He appears to be a tall slender man in a white crisp suit wearing an eerie six-eyed mask. He does not wear shoes. Walkthrough The Angel of Chaos is powerful. Its recommended the player goes to chaos mode, level up a bit, and stock up on recovery items before tussling with him. The Angel of Chaos has three forms. He will be accompanied by metal-clad demons and the gun-toting military personell of the Netherlands for the duration of the fight. At first, the angel moves relatively slow, but his reach can catch the player off guard; he will attack with demonic spiky tendrils jutting out from his face. Jumping to the side usually solves this problem. Another move he will unleash on the player is the countless number of spikes that will shoot up from the ground. Once the screen starts shaking immediately jump in the air and do some combos until the bony spikes return underground. Keep unleashing all of your Anar-chi and combos after each attack he throws at you because he'll need some time before he can attack again. Get his health down the first bar and he'll rip his skin off to reveal a colossal demonic behemoth underneath. This form is more mobile, but at the same time more susceptible to flinching. He'll fight on the ground, but eventually he'll start to fly above the area. The soldiers of hell will prove to be a real nuisance for this part, especially those wielding smgs. Take them out while the Angel is flying because he doesn't usually attack when airborne. Finally, after reducing him to the two last bars of his health, he'll retreat to the far right of the screen. His final form has him even bigger than before, taking up half of the screen, with his initial appearance taking the upper half of his body, and a grotesque enlarged version of his second phase taking up the lower half and beyond. He's difficult to reach from where he is (especially for Tommy's Buzzsaw,) so the best way to fight him now is to use the guns of his minions against him. Your barrage of bullets will be interrupted most of the time by his own barrage of black ghost skulls that will slither past the floor. Just like with the skeletal spikes in his inital form, jump and do air combos until the skulls on the ground are gone. Keep unloading your lead on him and his troops and eventually you'll emerge victorious. Notes *The Angel of Chaos has the highest amount of health compared to any other enemy in the game. He has three forms, each form having five four-layered segments of health to deplete until the next. Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Main